KONOHA BOY'S STORY
by Akira Yuki-01
Summary: Kuputuskan untuk membentuk boyband!/'lu piker kita mau main gasingan pake goshoot segala?"/Boyband kami bukan band biasa! selain nyanyi & dance, tapi kami juga BERNAFAS!*Gubrak!/Bukannya kau Cuma mantan artis yg ingin kembali terkenal?/ Kau leadernya Teme/We'll be famous boys! It's our show time!/YEAAHH!/ Bad summary, mind to read? Mind to review?segera dibuat chap 2 nya!


Desclaimer : **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Warning : gaje, OOC, typo(s), aneh dll

Attention : setelah baca di ripiuw yah,, apa aja deh isinya,

**KONOHA BOY'S STORY**

Di konoha high school lagi booming-boomingnya boyband and girl band salah satunya ya 2PMR.

At XII-IPA.

"ino…liat konser 2PMR semalem gak?"

"liat dong.. apa lagi penampilan lawliet kun, mata membuat hatiku berdebar-debar kalau diliahat-lihat ya, sekarang lawliet telah mengalahkan pamornya si sasuke bintang sinetron tukang siomay naek pangkat itu loh,,"

"hmp..aku setuju tapi aku lebih suka natsu kun soalnya warna rambut kami sama."

Yah…begitu lah, ino dan sakura adalah cewek yang ikut ketularan demam boyband. Bukan hanya mereka tapi hampir semua perempuan di konoha terkena demam boyband itu, bahkan kepala sekolah mereka tsunade sama ikut ketularan. Tapi berbeda dengan anak cowoknya, bisa di bilang mereka sirik.

"cih,,apa bagusnya boyband," kata cowok berambut pirang bernama naruto

"tidak bole begitu naruto, boyband itu banyak bagusnya kok, dari muka, suara, dance, dan penampilan mereka di tambah lagi mereka ramah tanah loh," jawab cowok bermbut batok lee, dengan mata berbinar-binar dan di tambah gerakan lebay, contohnya aja sambil meluk-meluk gorden, terus di buat sbg kerudung -?-.

Naruto, kiba, dan neji yang ada di depan lee pada sweatdop sampai batu yang entah dari mana asalnya menimpa mereka.

"hiii….kau sudah ketularan ya lee" kata neji sok jijik atau emang jijik melihat tingkah lee.

"tidak aku tidak ketularan, tapi aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi seperti mereka," kata lee tegas sambil berdri tegak , sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya ke arah temannya dan memberikan senyum *CLinngg!

Naruto, kiba, dan neji pergi meninggalkan lee sambil muntah HOEKK!

"eh-eh apa yang salah dengan ku? Wats werong men?"

"ah….. sudah lah, nanti pulang sekolah ngumpul aja di rumah kostnya naruto " kata kiba tanpa menoleh ke arah lee.

…...

Di sebuah jalan kota

Tampaklah sesosok makhluk aneh berambut batok sedang berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan

ckckckck malang sekali nasipnya

**"****heh,author, aku ini punya arah untuk di tuju tahu," **hah… ternyata si makluk aneh dengar suara batinnya author PLAKK#author di konoha senphu.

'Goshoot lee' #sambil membungkukan badan sedikit, **"heh? Apaan tu author? Lu jadi gila gara-gara konoha senphu gue?" **

'baka! Itu tadi author minta maaf dalam bahasa Jepang tau?'

**"****eh author baka! Minta maaf itu GOmen, bukan GOshoot, lu piker kita mau main gasingan pake goshoot segala?"**

'eh? Iya ya, haha maklum author kan baru mengenal bahasa jepang sejak baca fict nya orang lain hehe'

**"****ih..author author buat malu!"**

'UDAH! Author malu beneran nih..'

**Oke back to story**

Bola mata sapi lee tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang memakai jubah hitam yang berjalan terluntah luntah dengan letoy nya, batin lee ' eh kenapa tu orang, alah, pasti Cuma gembel yang udah gak makan' tiba-tiba oramg misterius itu jatuh cantik dengan memegang tembok bangunan disebelah nya, batin lee 'yah…kenapa lagi tu dia? Baiklah aku sebagai orang yang cinta damai, cinta gengsi dan cinta harta harus menulung nya' yah,, pahlawan mode on. Lee pun membantu orang asing itu berdiri,

"wahai saudaraku, kasihan sekali dirimu, Apakah malaikat baik hati ini bisa membantumu? AHH,,kau kan…"

"shuutt," pria itu langsung menutup mulut lee dengan lembut, siapa juga yang kaget kalo orang yang dikira gembel itu sebenernya adalah uchiha sasuke artis terkenal itu loh, artis terkenal, bayangkan readers artis terenal , Sedang apa dia disitu, apa ini bagian dari aktingnya? OMG uchiha sasuke loh, art..#author di lempar kaleng sama sasuke, batin sasuke 'ih, banyak omong bgt sih loh, gue uda laper nih,' yah oke, tapi untungnya aja bukan itachi yang jdi gembel hahaha(itachi fg mode on)

Kembali ke cerita,

Sasuke di bopong lee menuju markas mereka (rumah naruto) tempat mereka kumpul. Orang2 yang ada di sana seperti naruto,kiba,neji,choji,shikamaru dan sai terkejut melihat makhluk yang di bawa lee, tapi karena muka lesu atau acting sasuke yang meyakinkan, mereka pun iba dan memberinya makanan seadanya seperti 'takoyaki ubi'dan 'air ajaib'

"glek3x aahh,,segar sekali airnya, air apa ini?" Tanya sasuke kepada sai yang memberikan air ajaib yang rasanya enak.

"oh itu, itu hanyalah campuran antara air dan belacan(terasi)" jwb sai dengan senyum tulus.

Sasuke cengok+sweatdrop, mukanya berubah jadi ijo terus muntah di kasur karena gak sempat ke KM, "loh,? Kok muntah?"

…

Setelah kejadian muntah tadi, tubuh sasuke terasa sehat, dia pun ikut bergabung dengan anak cowok yang lagi ngumpul di ruang tengah, terjadilah percakapan panjang,

Shikamaru : yo, uda sehat?

Sasuke : yah lumayan

Lee : kau beneran sasuke pemeran tukang siomay naik gerobak itu kan?

Neji : yang benar naik pangkat lee,

Lee : oh iya aku gak tahu

Naruto : oi aneh kenapa kau bisa disini?

Sasuke : ceritanya panjang, aku di pecat sama sutradara gara-gara aku ulang tahun ke 18,

Katanya aku sudah tidak keren lagi, peran ku di gantikan dengan sasori yang katanya memiliki wajah baby face, aku hancur dan bangkrut HuWEE! (tangisan sasuke membanjiri seluruh ruangan)

*SKIPP

Akhirnya sasuke berteman dengan mereka dan berbagi kamar kost dengan naruto, tapi selalu ribut dengan naruto karena naruto menganggap dia adalah rivalnya,terus, sasuke membalas budi lee dengan mewujudkan permintaanya. Lee meminta agar dirinya bisa jadi terkenal seperti boyband yang lagi booming, sasuke berpikir keras sampai dirinya menjadi batu (?) dan munculah ide, untuk membentuk boyband. Mereka semua kaget,kata sasuke itu adalah cara terbesar untuk membuat mereka terkenal atau lebih tepatnya membuatnya kembali lagi terkenal. Setelah mempertimbangkan resiko, hasil, pendapatan, kebaikan, keburukan, kecantikan, kejelekan dan kekayaan mereka, akhirnya mereka setuju untuk membuat boy band. Mereka pun mempersiapkan nama untuk band mereka dan terpilihlah nama NINJALIFE yang terinspirasi bapaknya naruto(?) yang penggemar westlife.

Sasuke : Dengan memanfaatkan bekas ketenaranku, dan suara emas kita. Akan kita kalah 2PMR dan buat pamor sasori *tiiitt* itu anjlok Wahahaha... dan Kalian,bersiaplah besok kita akan mulai latihan perdana.

tubbiescontunued,,,


End file.
